


Another way to start

by Ringtail_bagginshield



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hufflepuff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Slytherin, out of character stuff may happen..., smut maybe?, upsies, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringtail_bagginshield/pseuds/Ringtail_bagginshield
Summary: HIATUS!!!!This 2doc Gorillaz fanfic is based on my Harry Potter AU.It is happening during the first war, so Harry Potter is not born and Voldemort is going apeshit. This will have a role later on in the story (Not voldemort, but the war).The storyline will in some way resemble the original Gorillaz storyline, but I it will differ greatly when it comes to the general plot of the story.If you haven't read the Harry Potter series or seen the movies, this fanfic might be a bit confusing. I will try my best to write explanations of words and phrases used in the story at the beginning of each chapter, these may contain spoilers of upcoming content on the pages.This is my first fanfic so it is not so good... I may make some art for it later on.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of stuff if you have not read Harry Potter:
> 
> \- Hogwarts: School for magical children  
> \- Curse: A dark spell with the purpose to have a negative/uncomfortable effect.  
> \- St. Mungo’s: Wizarding hospital  
> \- Broom: flying broom!! XP  
> \- Murtlap: Magical marine beast that looks like a naked rat with tentacles on its back… yeah… thats a thing  
> \- Jinx: Minor dark spells that causes discomfort  
> \- Aguamenti: A spell that summons water  
> \- Petrificus Totalus: A body binding curse  
> -Muggels: Non magical people  
> -Apparate: Magical way of transportation, almost like teleporting!  
> -Auror: Wizard cops... yeeeee  
> -War: Bad wizards who believes Muggels and people who like them or are related to them are worth less vs the good guys XP
> 
> Yeah I know not the best descriptions hehe *awkward laugh*

turning the spoon around in his now cold mint tea. Things were going slowly now that the Hogwarts semester had started and all the people running to buy school equipment now either were stuck studying at school or working. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the loud bang and shouting that suddenly erupted. Stuart looked up to see four men with wands raised, and hoods covering their faces. 

Stuart fingers shot for his wand fumbling desperately, it should have been in his left pocket. Where had he put it??!! Hearing spells being shouted he just managed to look up to see a stray curse heading towards him. Stuart not having his wand in hand, had no hope of blocking the curse and watched helplessly as it approached.

***

Stuart could hear muffled voices from around him. Not completely sure where he was or what happened, he could feel fear and uneasiness well up in him. 

The place he was in did not smell or feel like home, it smelled strangely sterile and… lemony? Lemony! Stuart almost wanted to slap himself, off course he is at St. Mungo’s. He had been there enough times to recognize the lemony scent they used to freshen up the air. He was not sure if he dared to open his eyes, unsure if he wanted to face the situation he was in. 

What had happened this time? Did he fall off something, had he angered some magical beast again? His body was aching and it felt like he had been lying in the same position for ages. He squeezed his already closed eyes together trying desperately to remember. 

Suddenly it hit him, the shouting, the four men and the stray spell. Abruptly he opened his eyes, this could be incredibly serious. Sure falling of a broom or angering a Murtlap is dangerous, but a spell! Anything could have happened to him! 

Stuart winched at the bright lights and whiteness of the room he was inn, and covered his eyes. As he got more used to the brightness he hastily looked down on his body.  
Everything was where it was supposed to be by the look of it. He felt down his legs and torso that where covered in a thin white blanket. There was no pain or any unevenness to his body either, at this he could feel himself gradually relax. 

“I don’t feel too bad either” he quietly muttered as he took in his surroundings.  
There where white curtains around him and he was laying on a just as white bed. The curtains meant that he was sharing the room with someone, which also in turn meant he most likely was not so badly hurt

Maybe he was just hit with some minor jinx and the staff just let him relax here till he woke up? Yeah, there is nothing to worry about. Stuart turned his head trying to look for his wand.

“Mr. Pot” a voice sounded from behind him. Stuart startled and leapt backwards in the bed before looking at the source of the voice.  
“Oh, I am sorry did I startle you?” in front of him stood a silver haired woman with round glasses, dressed in a grey and white robe. Stuart visibly relaxed and scratched the back of his head “y-yeah”. His throat was dry and scratchy, hurting slightly. 

“Let me get you some water, your throat must be very dry”. She smiled, summoned a glass and muttered a quick “Aguamenti” filling it with water. “Here you go”.  
Stuart eagerly took the glass and gulped it down feeling the cold water gliding down his throat. 

“My name is Ms. Krohne and I am a nurse here at St. Mungo’s wizarding hospital. Now, is there anything you want to know?”

He looked sheepishly up at her and handed her the glass back, which she quickly got rid of with a vanishing spell. “What happened to me?” Stuart managed to mutter forward. 

The woman sighted and looked at Stuart with a sad smile. “There was an attempted robbery in the shop you were employed in. You were hit with a stray spell. At the moment, you are in no critical danger and we do not believe you will be. But, the curse that was by “accident” fired on you is not a known curse. Or at least neither we here at St. Mungo’s or the professionals we have hired know of it. So, we do not know if the spell will have any effects later on”. 

Stuart frowned “What do you mean it is not a known curse?” he could feel dread building up in him. An unknown curse? Effects later on? This could be bad, really bad! He could feel his breath quicken, curses like these could take ages to erupt. Some curses were even known to not show up before years after it was initially cast! 

“Now now Mr. Pot. It is ok, you are in no danger and we will make sure you are safe. There is nothing to worry about”. The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder willing it down. 

“The curse was supposed to be a Petrificus Totalus but got spelled wrong when the castor stumbled, this altered the curse and its effects. There is no dangerous effects to this altered curse as we have observed” she smiled gently at him. “An altered curse like this is very rare, but you are in the safest hands. You will be monitored making sure that if there are later effects to the curse you are taken care of”. 

Stuart looked down into his hands feeling more at ease now, but at the same time very confused. “How will I be able to go home? How will I work?” he looked up at her. 

“We have a solution for this you will not stay here but rather get someone appointed to stay with you at home, at work or wherever you go. Since your parents are muggles and cant Apparate you here if anything happens” she explained. 

“Oh, that is… good to hear, but who will this person be?” Stuart questioned genuinely curious now that he wasn’t so scared anymore. The nurse looked away for a second, before answering looking somewhat sheepish. “A man named Murdoc Nicclas will be keeping an eye on you. I am afraid he is the man who originally fired the curse on you, but he has been very cooperative with both the Aurors and the Curse-braking team here as St. Mundo’s. Due to this he was given the choice by the court that he could choose to either go to Azkaban or take care of you for an indefinite period of time”.  
Stuart was shell shocked, the guy who got him in hospital with this unknown potentially dangerous curse was going to keep an eye on him. “No way! He is the one who got me here in the first place! He is a criminal! A-and how does he know how to handle it if the curse brakes out later on!” the panic in his voice was obvious.

The nurse looked at him with a sympathetic look. “I understand this must be very stressful for you Mr. Pot. But this is not as bad as it sounds. The Aurors have looked into Murdoc and this was his first offence, with the objective solely to steal money and valuables. We have also been training him for the last two months so that he will know what to do if the curse brakes out. It is either this option or nothing. Our staff is scraped low due to the war that is raging on now. We just don’t have the recourses to take care and watch over you the way you need”. 

Stuart was not sure what to make of this. On one hand, he dreaded having to see the person doing this to him. But on the other hand, this was much better than having no one looking after him. This Murdoc guy had also apparently been training for two months… wait. TWO MONTHS! “Wait how can he be trained for two months? H-how long have I been here!!?”.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, here we go second chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of stuff if you have not read Harry Potter:
> 
> -Sleeping spell: eeeh… a spell that make you sleep…  
> \- Diagnostic spell: a spell that diagnoses you… ok this is getting silly  
> \- Hufflepuff: a house from Hogwarts, you are sorted into houses based on your traits. Hufflepuffs are known for being nice, loyal and hard working.  
> -Death eater: The bad guys in the war.  
> \- Owling: Wizards communicate with owls via letters. They call this “owling”.  
> -Glamour: A spell that make you look different, but it is easy to detect.  
> -Polyjuce potion: A potion that can make you look like a specific person.  
> -Dreamless sleep potion: A medical potion made to make the drinker drowsy and give him/her a “dreamless” sleep. It is also known to be addictive.

This Murdoc guy had also apparently been training for two months… wait. TWO MONTHS! “Wait how can he be trained for two months? H-how long have I been here!!?”.

The nurse tensed for a second “We had hoped to explain this later, and let you get some rest.” She paused looking at Stuart with a sorry expression “You have been under a sleeping spell for approximately 3 months and 7 days. This was in case there were any delayed effects to the curse, you would not have to experience them and it would be easier to treat you. The spell that hit you also had a small effect on you, nothing dangerous off course. Your eyes got turned black, our diagnostic spells told us of no physical effects other than that. You should be able to see just fine”. 

Stuarts head was spinning with all the information and shock, of the sheer craziness of the situation. He had been under a sleeping spell for 3 months, 3 MONTHS. And what was this about his eyes turning black. Do his parents know? Had they been here to visit?  
He leaned back against the headboard of the bed with a thump, feeling a headache approaching. Why is this happening to him, he is a nice and peaceful guy. He is a Hufflepuff for god’s sake!

The nurse noticed his distress and put a hand on his frail shoulder “I know this is a lot to take inn, but everything is going to be fine”. 

Stuart looked up at her with a defeated look “Do my parents at least know where I am?”  
The nurse smiled at him and let go of his shoulder “Yes, they were informed right away of your situation and have been visiting multiple times. But due to the dangerousness of the war that is going on now, they have not been able to visit for some time”.

“When can I see them?”. 

“You can see them as soon as you are discharged. We have stopped letting Muggels into St. Mundo’s due to it possibly making us a target to Death eaters. We will be owling your parents to tell them that you are awake, so there is no need to worry about that”.

“When will I be discharged?”

“In a couple of days. Mr. Niccals will be coming over tomorrow so you can meet, plan living arrangements and so on. And if everything goes well you will leave the day after”. 

“Oh, that’s good”. Stuart managed to get out. “But eerm… what was that thing you said about my eyes?”.

“The spell that hit you made your eyes turn black. You can still see and function normally, they just look different” she informed him, whilst summoning a mirror. “Would you like to see yourself?”.  
“Y-yes” Stuart stuttered a little unsure. Did he really want to see himself? There is one thing hearing that your eyes are turned black, but to see it? He stretched out his hand hesitantly grabbing the mirror. 

The person looking back at him looked so different it startled him. Tussled blue hair, pale and skinny with dark rings under his eyes. And then those coal black eyes staring right back at him. Stuart forcefully pushed the mirror away, not sure if he liked this change at all. 

“C-can I at least cover my eyes with a glamour?”. He looked up at the nurse with hopeful eyes, only to see her look away and answer “I am afraid not, the spell seems to block away any magic in the surrounding area. Not even a Polyjuce potion would work”.

Stuarts shoulders slumped. He felt defeated, not even a Polyjuce potion. He would be stuck like this forever. With black soulless eyes. 

“Can I please be alone” he drew his blanket tighter up to himself, wringing his long fingers. 

“Yes of course, I will be leaving some Dreamless sleep potion here”. She put down a small glass vial filled with a thin purple liquid, on a bedside table next to Stuart’s bed. After this she walked out closing the curtains gently around Stuarts bed.

Just as soon as she walked out Stuart drew his knees up to his chest and quietly started to sob. There were so many emotions and thoughts mixed up in his head, plus the migraine that was become more prominent.  
The war raging on slowly becoming more and more scary, having been under a sleeping spell for 3 months, being forced to live with the guy that got him to St. Mundo’s and now sporting permanently pitch black eyes. 

He just wanted it all to go back to normal, how could his life change so drastically in just a couple of seconds? A misfired spell, how does that even happen? Spells don’t work like that, if a spell is pronounced wrong it just does not work. He brought his hands up to his face drying away the tears, trying to calm himself down before his thoughts spiraled out of control.  
He did not want to think about it all, it was just too much. He just wanted sleep, with the peace and emptiness it provided. 

Stuart fumbled after the Dreamless sleep, his sight blurry due to his teary eyes. As he popped the lock open and poured the contents of the vial down, he felt himself relax at the familiar feeling and taste of the potion.  
He then lay down on the hospital bed curling into himself, already feeling the drowsiness take a hold of him.

***

He was not looking forward to it, meeting Murdoc that is. The nurse had just told him the guy checked in at St. Mungo’s and was now being informed that he, Stuart was awake. 

Off course he knew that he was going to meet the guy today, but it didn’t make him feel any better.  
He had dreaded it since he woke up, freaking out every time the curtains around his bed where pushed aside. The scary part was not knowing what to expect. It kept him wondering and on edge. 

He must be a thug, right? A very stupid or crazy one at that. Robbing a wizarding shop in open daylight, and then managing to misfire a spell. Was it even planned?!  
Stuart had no idea what to say, or how to react. He was not even sure how to feel. He was angry, scared, sad, it was just so much. His feelings were a jumbled mess at this point.  
“Aaagh, how do you even deal with this kind of situation” Stuart pulled at his hair getting even more frustrated. 

“Feel ya bud” 

Stuart jumped ten feet back smacking his head in the bedframe with a *thunk*. A guttural laugh could be heard in front of him as Stuart franticly looked up with a hand covering the back of his head. 

In front of him stood a man dressed in a black leather jacket, with Cuban heels and an inverted golden cross necklace. His hair was black with bangs hanging low almost covering his mismatched eyes. 

The man had a strange presence to him, intimidating yet at the same time intriguing.  
“wh-who are you?” Stuart was feeling slightly scared looking up at the man towering over his bed, already knowing the answer.

“I am Murdoc, Murdoc Niccals”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, here we go agen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of stuff if you have not read Harry Potter:
> 
> -Wards: A type of protective enchantment made to protect a specific area that the castor wants protected. (that was a lot of protect in one sentence…).   
> -Borgin and Burkles: An antic shop placed in Knockturn Alley, famed for selling shady and dark objects.  
> -Knockturn Alley: Shopping area full of shops devoted to the dark arts.  
> -Dark arts: Types of magic (or magic items) meant to cause harm.

The man had a strange presence to him, intimidating yet at the same time intriguing.   
“wh-who are you?” Stuart was feeling slightly scared looking up at the man towering over his bed, already knowing the answer.

“I am Murdoc, Murdoc Niccals”. 

This was the man, the man who had crashed into his life and amazingly managed to fuck it up in just a couple of seconds. 

Stuarts head was a mess of jumbled feelings and thoughts. He had no idea how to react and ended up with just looking at the man. Stuart struggled to get words to form, but he had nothing. He could only look at the man whilst drawing his blanket closer around himself, hoping it would give him some sort of comfort. 

Murdoc looked right back at him, staring into his coal black eyes. He did not seem phased by them at all, it almost looked as if he was fascinated by the sight. He had an intense calculating look, as if trying to figure Stuart out. 

The silence between them was heavy, Stuart getting more and more tense by the second. Murdoc’s bearing seemed to demand authority and respect, despite his lazy and nonchalant posture. 

“Well fuck, this is more awkward than I expected. Thought you would at least have some sort of reaction. My curse must have fucked up your head too” Murdoc chuckled at his own joke, a cocky expression covering his face almost as if mocking him. 

At that Stuart felt a sudden angry surge take over him. All fear and worry about how potentially dangerous the man in front of him could be suddenly deteriorating. What did this Murdoc guy expect, that they were just going to burst out in happy conversation? That they were going to talk like the guy in front of him had not cursed him with an unknown curse and put him in a coma, for not to mention his now permanent black soles eyes. 

Stuart clenched his fists, sending the angriest look he could muster up towards Murdoc’s mocking face. 

“Y-you think this is funny” Stuart almost shouted at him, not looking away. 

Murdoc’s face suddenly grew ominous, his presence quickly taking a frightening turn.   
He stepped closer, invading Stuarts personal space. His left hand gripping the headboard of Stuarts bed whilst his right hand taking a tight hold of Stuarts shirt, forcefully dragging him closer. Clearly showing who was in control of this situation. 

He was so close Stuart could smell his alcohol and nicotine rich stench. 

“Now, listen here closely face ache. Because I do not enjoy repeating myself, and you do not want to find out what happens when you get on my bad side. I do not like this situation nor will I ever, and I do NOT find it funny. And if I did that would be none of your god damn business. I will have none of your fucking attitude. Understand!”.

Murdoc’s voice was barely a whisper, cold and threatening sending shivers down Stuarts spine. All the earlier anger and confidence gone, replaced by fear. He held his breath as the man tightened his hold of Stuarts shirt, leaning even closer.

“Answer me!” Murdoc hissed, pressing Stuart into the bedframe.

Stuart franticly nodded his head, feeling the other man’s sharp nails dig into his chest. He just wanted to get as far away from this Murdoc as possible. 

At that Murdoc suddenly let go and quickly stepped backwards. He smirked and his demeanor suddenly change from furious to mildly amused.

“Good”. Murdoc smirked and pulled a chair from behind the hospital curtain and sat down.

Stuart hesitantly looked at him pulling his arms up closer to himself.

“Yeah” Stuart said, feeling uneasy about the situation in general. He did not dare say anything more in fear of riling up the man again.

“Now, I am sure the nurses here have told you of our current situation. How we have to live together, and so on. Am I right?” Murdoc said slumping further down in his chair. 

Stuart just nodded. 

“Good, that saves me some time. You see, since you have been in coma for such a long time, I’ve has some time to think. I did some research about you, and have come up with a solution for our current situation” Murdoc responded grinning, seemingly proud of himself.

Stuart could not help but feel a bit uneasy at this “What sort of solution?”.

“Why, I am glad you asked. You see, I found out about your lovely little apartment just outside of Muggle London. Perfect place for us to stay, don’t you agree.   
I have also managed to get you a job, since your old one is not available anymore. So, there is no need to worry about the rent”.

The more Murdoc talked the more worried Stuart got. It felt as if the man was slowly but surely taking over his life, controlling his every move. 

“I also fixed the wards to your apartment, they were horrible. Was not hard at all to break into the place”. Murdoc chuckled to himself, scratching his chin. 

“You have been in my apartment!” Stuart was appalled. This man was not just stepping into his life, he was taking over it!

Murdoc looked at Stuart, he almost looked puzzled for a second, before he grinned.  
“Yeah, for sure. I’ve Been practically living there for a couple of months now. I must say I have made it quite cozy” Murdoc smiled to himself. 

“You can’t do that! Y-you can’t just brake into my apartment and live there, whilst I am under a sleeping spell.” Stuart sputtered.

Murdoc straightened himself up in his chair, lowering his voice dangerously. “Yes, I can. I do what I please. It is entirely your fault that I am in this situation in the first place. If you had just kept your wand with you, like all normal wizards this situation would never have happened”.

Stuart was about to argue but clamped his mouth shut when he saw Murdoc’s darkening expression. Stuart looked down submissively, fidgeting with his fingers.

At that Murdoc seemed to visibly relax again, much to Stuarts relief. 

“Good. Now, it seems like we have worked out everything. I will be picking you up tomorrow at 03.00 pm after you have been discharged. Is there anything you are wondering about? Or are we done here, I have places to be”. 

Stuart could not believe the man, leaving now. They had barely been talking for 30 minutes. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, remembering how well his earlier interactions with Murdoc had gone. Better play it safe and not question his actions. Maybe ask some safe questions and leave it at that.

“Err, what was that job you were talking about? Will you be working there too?”.

“You will be working at Borgin and Burkles, and as for your second question hell no” Murdoc answered brusquely. 

“Anything else, or can I leave now”. 

Stuart shaked his head shocked “Nah, I’m good. I think”.

Murdoc did not even say goodbye before he roughly shoved the curtains around Stuarts bed aside and left. Cuban heels echoing further and further away. 

As soon as Stuart was sure Murdoc had left he slumped down, releasing the tense breath he had not even realized he was holding. 

He was supposed to live with an angry, controlling, unpredictable and downright mean man. And if that was not bad enough, he is now practically forced to work at Borgin and Burkles, shop famed for dealing with shady dark objects.

It was as if a whirlwind had just passed through his life, picked him up and thrown him down in the biggest mess imaginable. What had his life become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard  
> I may post some art for the story there and other stuff.


	4. Chapter  4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am afraid I won’t be able to update next week. I am leaving for my holyday, and won’t be able to write at all next week. I have made this chapter a little longer than my usual chapters since I will be gone. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of stuff if you have not read Harry Potter:
> 
> \- Blood status: A concept in the wizarding world that distinguishes between family trees and how many members of the families are magical. Those with only magical family members are considered “Pureblood” whilst those with muggle parents are “Muggelborns”.  
> \- Cedar wood: wands can be made of all different types of wood, the wood often varies depending on the witch/wizards personality type.  
> \- Unicorn-hair string core: All wands have a type of core to give them life, Unicorn hair in one of them.  
> \- Sidealong: Sidealong is a form of apparition where you apparate with someone along with you.  
> \- Splinching: Splinching is when someone apparates unsuccessfully and leaves a part of themselves behind. For example, a part of their clothing, their leg or an ear.

Stuart woke to the feeling of sunlight hitting his face. Someone had moved the curtains around his bed. He dragged his sheets up to his face, not wanting to wake up yet.

“Good morning Mr. Pot” The nurse from earlier stood next to his bed smiling. 

Stuart turned towards her, sitting up and forcing his eyes open. “Gmornin”  
He tiredly rubbed his face yawning.

“Good to see you are waking up” The nurse said.

“I have brought your breakfast. I have also got your clothes, the ones you were wearing when you got here. Murdoc told us yesterday that your meeting went well, so you will be discharged later today. I will come get you around 02.00 pm so we can fill out your paperwork, give you your wand back and take a last health checkup. Now, I hope you enjoy your breakfast”. She said whilst putting down a tray on the nightstand next to his bed. 

“Oh, thank you” Stuart responded.

The nurse smiled back at him before exiting the room, leaving Stuart to finish his breakfast alone. 

Stuart looked around the hospital room, this was the first time he saw it without the curtains around him. The room was white, matching his bed and the curtains. A few meters away from him there lay an old man, his bed was surrounded with yellow and pink flowers. He looked as if to be in a deep sleep, not so different from the one Stuart had been in not too long ago. 

Stuart’s attention was soon dragged from his room and the surroundings, to his now growling stomach. He turned towards the tray, picking it up and setting it down on his lap. 

His breakfast consisted of what looked like a porridge of some kind, some apple slices and a glass of pumpkin juice. Stuart hesitantly poked the porridge before starting to eat. It tasted bland and boring, with no real taste. But it did a good job in filling his stomach.  
It did not take long for him to finish and put the tray back on the nightstand.

He wondered how his apartment would look after him being absent for so long, and after that knob Murdoc had been living there. He had probably trashed the place, and thrown away all of Stuarts things. Best case scenario his apartment would just be a bit more dirty, and or messy. If that’s the case, it wouldn’t be something Stuart couldn’t handle. He was not the cleanest person, but he knew at least a couple of cleaning spells. 

One thing Stuart was certain of was that Murdoc had definitely not bothered with taking care of Stuarts plants. They were probably all dead by now, not even his most hardy cactuses would survive so long untended. 

Stuart felt himself get a little depressed at that thought. He cared a lot about those plants, strangely enough. Taking care of them was one of the few things he did that calmed him down. They were just so easy to talk too, some of them he even gave names. 

Stuart was startled out of his thoughts as he heard a voice a couple of feet to his right.

“Mr. Pot, you should get dressed. It’s time for you to get your last check up and to sign your papers”. The nurse was back looking at him smiling.

“Oh, msorry. I forgot to get ready” Stuart said, feeling slightly sheepish. 

“That’s all right, I’ll stand outside and wait for you to get dressed. You just come out when you are ready”. She said and left.

Stuart hurriedly picked up his clothes and put them on. They were his light purple T-shirt, dark purple cardigan and beige pants. It looked like they had been cleaned by the staff, which was a big relief.

Off course that was not a hard feat. But due to Stuart not having his wand yet, using simple cleaning charms were close to impossible.

Stuart hesitantly stepped out of bed and started walking towards the doorway. He felt slightly dizzy almost tripping a couple of times, before he managed to compose himself and finally walk out. 

***  
Stuarts hand was sore when he finally managed to sign his last document. He had to sign so many of them, all of them with the full family name and blood status. They were all concerning his earlier comatose state, his future care and his now semi-permanent caretaker. It did not help that it was required of him to write it with a quill, his handwriting was already crap enough with a normal pen. 

It was all worth it though, if it meant he could finally be able to get home. He could not handle the horrible dread of having to wait with seeing his apartment and what Murdoc had done to it. He just wanted to see it, so he could get it over with. 

A part of him dreaded having to go there, starting a new life with the asshole Murdoc and to see all the shit he had done even before Stuart had met the man.

Stuart was quickly drawn out of his thoughts as a small finger poked his shoulder firmly.

“Mr. Pot, now that your documents are signed and your medical exam finished. Could you follow me over to the reception, so you can get your wand?”. The nurse from earlier was standing behind him, smiling slightly.

“Yeah” Stuart answered, feeling slightly relived to finally get his wand back and to be able to go home.  
The nurse nodded and gestured for Stuart to follow her. They walked through a couple of corridors, all filled with doors. Most of them were closed and Stuart did not dare to look into the open ones. He had learned earlier in his childhood when he first went to St Mungo’s that wizards tend to get much worse looking ailments than normal Muggels. 

Stuart was not fond of seeing people in pain or hurting, he just felt so bad seeing it, like it was somehow his fault and that he should do something about it. So, for him to see people with huge multicolored blisters and missing limbs did not sit well.  
He kept following the nurse, looking straight ahead.

When they finally arrived at the reception, the nurse turned to Stuart.

“Just go over to the counter over there and give them your full name. The receptionist will give you your wand. I am afraid you will have to wait on the hospital grounds until your caretaker gets you, we can’t risk letting you go without him. Now, I wish you the best of luck in the future. Goodbye”. She smiled at him one last time and waved before she left.

Stuart waved back hesitantly before making his way towards the counter. Behind the counter was rows of shelves, all full of different sorts of wands. St Mungo’s did not allow patients or visitors to take their wands into the hospital, due to the fear of Death eater attacks.  
The receptionist standing behind the counter was a tall dark man, he stood with his arms crossed and with a serious look on his face. 

“What can I help you with” he said, in a surprisingly soft voice.

“I’m here to get my wand, my name is Stuart Pot”.

The man’s face suddenly brightened “Oh yeah, the guy who was hit with that weird spell! Should have recognized you with the eyes and all! I’ll get it for you, buddy” The man chuckled, walked off and picked a wand out from one of the shelfs, before Stuart even managed to get offended.

“Chedar wood, 12 ¾ inches, Unicorn-hair string core and surprisingly swishy flexibility. Is that yours?”. The receptionist asked, holding out the light-colored wand. 

“Yes, that’s mine” Stuart answered and took a hold of his wand. A wave of relief fell over him as he held the familiar object. It always felt like holding an instrument the way it just fit right into his hand. Of course, he was way better at playing music than he was with magic.

“Thank you” Stuart said and smiled at the receptionist.

“You are welcome”.

Stuart put his wand in his pocket, before waving goodbye to the receptionist and walking towards the waiting area. Now he would just have to wait for Murdoc to show up.

***  
He had been waiting for ages, Murdoc was 1 hour and 34 minutes late! Stuart could already feel irritation sizzle in his stomach. It was already established that Murdoc was not nice, but Stuart had at least hoped that he would take his caretaking job a little more seriously. This did not bode well.

Stuart buried his head in his hands, feeling a headache approach.

“Hey, face ache”. The raspy voice from above him was unmistakable. 

Stuart looked up from his hands staring right into the face of Murdoc. He did not even bother to great him back. 

“You are late” Stuart muttered, starting to rise from his seat. 

Murdoc eyes seemed to narrow at the comment. “What did you say, don’t think I heard it. Anyhow, you got your wand? I would prefer if we could get out of here as quickly as possible.” He answered, ignoring Stuarts earlier comment on purpose. 

“Yeah, it’s in my pocket” Stuart said gesturing to his back-pocket. 

“Good, follow me out to the apparition area. You just side along with me. I don’t trust your apparition skills, I don’t feel like getting splinched today” Murdoc answered briskly, whilst walking toward the exit of St Mungo’s.

“What do you mean you don’t trust my apparition skills, you don’t know me” Stuart sputtered as he hurried after Murdoc. Even though Murdoc was remarkably shorter than Stuart he was no slow walker. 

“Exactly, I don’t know you. I don’t know the extent of your magic capabilities; therefore, I do not trust you enough to sidelong with you” Murdoc said, not even looking back at Stuart. 

“Well I don’t know you either, and why are we in such a hurry?”. 

Murdoc abruptly stopped and turned, glaring daggers into Stuart. “To your first question, that’s not my problem. And to your second, Its NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS. Now, can we just get the hell out of here, you two dented fuck”. Murdoc half said and half shouted.

Stuart was startled by the man’s sudden anger, he looked down and nodded, wringing his hands. 

“Good, take a hold of my arm” Murdoc grunted, holding out his hand. 

Stuart looked at him hesitantly, before firmly grabbing hold to it. Closing his eyes waiting for the unpleasant pull of the apparition. 

The pull that started in his navel and dragged him along was more unpleasant than he remembered. Stuart just wanted to let go of Murdoc’s arm to stop the sensation. But he could not let go. He did not want to end up in the middle of nowhere, or even worse get splinched.  
When it all finally came to a stop Stuart quickly let go of Murdoc’s arm and stumbled to the ground gasping. He felt like throwing up all his insides into the pavement.

Murdoc laughed. Apparently, he found the situation highly amusing. 

“Were you closing your eyes when we appareted, 2D seriously?” 

Stuart looked up at Murdoc “I don’t like apparating, It makes me feel sick” he gasped, clutching his stomach. Brows frowning when Murdoc chuckled. 

Stuart stayed kneeling on the ground trying to get his breath back.  
Murdoc rolled his eyes before taking a hold of Stuarts frail shoulder and dragging him up.  
“We haven’t got all day, get up”.

“T-thank you” Stuart answered meekly, before a thought hit him.

“Wait, earlier did you call me 2D?”

“Oh, yeah. Thought it would be a fitting nickname for you. Shortened version of Two dents. With your black eyes, it looks like there is two dents in your head. Also, you act like you have dents in your head so I would say it fits perfectly”. Murdoc said smirking. 

Stuart wanted to complain, but stopped himself. There were far worse nicknames, he would much rather be called 2D than face ache or Blue-top.  
Murdoc also seemed to be in a far better mood now. Stuart was not too keen on riling up the man again. He just wanted to get home so he could get some rest and send his parents an owl, telling them he was all right. 

Stuart was no pushover, or at least that was what he tried to tell himself. He just did not feel like dealing with Murdoc’s shit right now, so he just answered “Oh, I like that. Sounds cool. Never had a nickname before” with a smile. 

Murdoc seemed a bit surprised at this first before he quickly changed his expression to one of content. “Off course it sounds cool, I made it after all”. 

Compliments seemed to be the way to go with this guy. Maybe Stuart could try to be a bit more civil with the guy and he would become nicer?

“Now let’s go inside shall we” Murdoc grinned and pulled out a very familiar set of keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard  
> I may post some art for the story there and other stuff.
> 
> And I am sorry if there are a lot of mistakes and errors in this fic, english is not my first language.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit boi, here we go agen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of stuff if you have not read Harry Potter:  
> \- Accio: A charm that summons the object you are thinking of.  
> \- Anti-theft: A charm that prevents thefts.

more civil with the guy and he would become nicer?

“Now let’s go inside shall we” Murdoc grinned and pulled out a very familiar set of keys. 

“That’s my keys! How did you get them?” Stuart was horrified. He had hidden them in his underwear drawer. The thought of Murdoc rummaging through his private drawers made him blush with shame. He regretted not setting up some form of protecting or concealment charm. 

“Well I assumed you would have a set of spare keys like most people, so I cast an Accio. It wasn’t that hard really, they flew right into my hand. You should start to put Anti-theft charms on your things”. Murdoc said, whilst walking towards the apartment complex and gesturing with his hands. 

Stuart let out a sigh of relief. A Summoning charm, that sure explained how he found the keys. Maybe Murdoc was decent enough to leave his drawers alone.

Murdoc suddenly stopped, as if remembering something before turning to Stuart with an evil grin on his face. “Oh, and whilst we are talking about your spare keys. You have an interesting pare of knickers, pink lace and silk. They belong to your girlfriend?”. 

At the last sentence, something in Murdoc’s voice changed from its usual mocking tone. It seemed as if he was curious, his eyes searching for an answer. This took Stuart back for a second, before the realization of Murdoc’s previous words hit him.

Stuart froze, heat pouring into his face. “N-no, but how did you find them? Did you go through my drawers!” He answered, the last sentence more of an accusation than a question.

At the no, something seemed to change in Murdoc’s expression but before Stuart could make out what it was a smirk took over his face.

“Well, when the keys flew into my hand appeared there was something rather interesting attached to them. A set of pink lace knickers, I must say did not take you out for that kind of a guy”. As he said that, his voice dropped down a couple of octave’s. His eyes looking Stuart up and down, as if in a new light. 

Stuart felt extremely exposed under the man’s gaze, despite being fully dressed it felt as if he was naked. He drew his arms around closer to himself, as if covering himself up.

At this Murdoc seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was having. “Well, either way we better get inside” he said harshly, before hastily turning and walking.

***  
Stuart was heaving for breath as they reached the top of the stairs, stopping outside his familiar apartment door. Being in a magically induced sleep for such a long time had not done anything to improve his already horrible endurance. 

Murdoc just glanced at him shortly, giving an unimpressed look before moving to unlock the door. He seemed way to familiar with the action than Stuart could say himself comfortable with. 

As Murdoc opened the door and walked in, Stuart followed not far behind eager to get in. The first thing that hit him as he entered was the smell. His apartment no longer smelled of butterscotch, smoke and enclosed air, but rather of cheap alcohol, Chinese-food and… Wunderbaum? 

Murdoc’s steppes were confident as he strode further in, Stuart’s pace on the other hand had slowed down as he took in his surroundings. 

His once semi tidy apartment was now overrun by half empty bottles of cheap booze, Wunderbaum strung up in the ceiling and clothes, seemingly thrown around everywhere. As Stuart looked closer he also noticed panties and thongs strewn all over his furniture, some of them even on the rooftop lamps.  
He did not want to know how those gotten up there. 

His shelves that earlier were full of plants and old horror movies, were now also occupied by old books and vinyl. There were also a couple off new posters and pictures on a some of his earlier blank walls and a couple of tacky animal print carpets lying around, but that was mostly it. 

Despite all off this the apartment was not as bad as he had feared, the man apparently knew a couple of cleaning spells, even if the apartment looked like a war zone. Dust cleaning-charms are not the hardest to learn, so Murdoc didn’t deserve too much praise. 

As he got further inn more relief flooded him as he saw his keyboard at the same place where he left it. The only difference was that now there was a bass guitar leaning up to the wall right next to it.

“You play the bass!” Stuart uttered before he could stop himself. Maybe living with Murdoc wouldn’t be so horrible after all? They at least seemed to have something in common, both being musicians that is. Unless the bass was stolen, or something he just had lying around.

At this Murdoc who had slumped down in the sofa waiting for Stuart to take in the glory of what now was his apartment, perked up. 

“You bet your ass I do, I’m the best darn bass player there is” he said grinning wildly gesturing towards himself. 

“I have played in a couple of bands actually, ever heard of Murdoc’s burning sensations? I founded that band, we were pretty good actually. Or at least I was, those lousy good-for-nothings quit just when things were starting to heat up”. He said, leaning comfortably into the sofa. 

“Nope, never heard of them. I don’t really listen to a lot of wizard bands, being muggle-born…” 

“We were a muggle band” Murdoc answered giving an unamused look. 

Stuart looked down, fidgeting with his fingers and almost tasting the awkwardness in the room. 

“Well, eeeh. You like music though, right?”.  
“Off course I do. I just told you I played in a band and have you looked around” Murdoc said rolling his eyes, whilst gesturing towards the hordes of vinyl plates occupying the walls.

Stuart just looked at the man. Murdoc wasn’t even trying, they had been in the same apartment for just a couple of minutes and things were already going south.   
This was all just too much, he was hungry, tired, angry and he swore he could feel a migraine slowly approaching. 

He let out a heavy breath and rubbed his temples, maybe he should give Murdoc the shadow of a doubt. He is probably tired too. Maybe Murdoc was just having a bad day… or a bad couple of days?

“I’m tired, I’ll just go to bed” Stuart finally said, deciding he would rather continue the conversation later when he wasn’t so tired. The thought of the peace and quiet his room provided, started to sound more and more appealing. He could eat in the morning, Murdoc’s judging gaze and mean comments made him want to hit his head in the wall. Hunger could wait, maybe he could even start on the letter for his parents before going to sleep. 

Murdoc grunted in response, his interest having been captured by a half empty bottle lying next to the couch. 

Stuart rolled his eyes before he turned, heading towards his bedroom. He assumed Murdoc had had the decency to not muck about in it. After all this was his apartment not Murdoc’s.

Just as he was about to open the door to his room he felt someone grab his shoulder, shoving him into the wall.   
Stuart yelped in pain as the wand in his back pocket poked him painfully in the back. He squirmed under the firm grasp on his shoulder to relive the pain.  
He looked up into the intense stare of Murdoc, his face just inches apart from Stuarts.

“Where do you think, you are going” Murdoc said, tightening his hold.

“T-to my room”   
“Your room?”   
“Yeah, I was just going to go to sleep”.  
“You sleep on the couch” Murdoc answered briskly.

“What, but it is my room” Stuarts eyes widened, Murdoc couldn’t be serious. This was Stuarts apartment, there was no way he was making him sleep on the couch.

“No, it is not anymore. This is my room now, has been for the past months”. 

Murdoc has slept in HIS room! That was it, Stuart had had enough. “No, it is not. This is my room, my apartment. You broke inn here!! You should be happy I haven’t owled the Aurors and told them about what you have done.   
I’ve said nothing about the fact that you have completely overrun my apartment, removed my things, treated me like shit and invaded my privacy. But I draw the line at my room, you will not make me sleep on the couch in MY OWN apartment!”. At the end of the rant Stuart looked Murdoc dead in the eye, trying to muster a fierce look.

Murdoc looked back with an almost burning intensity, a growl forming down in his throat.  
Suddenly he hit the wall next to Stuarts head, digging his long nails into Stuarts shoulder with his other hand. 

Stuart winched at the pain. All his earlier anger gone and replaced by fear as he looked down to the now furious man pressing him against the wall.

“Listen here now you little shit, because if you don’t this won’t get pretty. This apartment is no longer yours, it is MINE. You will sleep wherever the fuck I tell you to, eat whatever the fuck I tell you and god damn piss wherever the fuck I tell you to.   
You owe me, had it not been for your clumsy ass the curse would never have hit you. But because of you I am stuck here taking care of your sorry two dented face, probably for the rest of my miserable life”. 

And with that Murdoc shoved Stuart harshly into the wall, accioed a half empty bottle of whiskey and stormed into what was now his room.

Stuart fell to the floor and took a hold of his now aching shoulder. His eyes wide as he slowly dragged himself up from the floor and walked towards the couch, shaking along the way. He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he sat down and drew one of the animal print blankets around himself. 

As he lay down his earlier autopilot-mode seemed to fade and sobs started to rake through his body. He covered his mouth terrified that Murdoc might hear. He had no idea what to do, no one had ever treated him this way. 

Panicked breaths escaped his mouth as he drew further into himself, covering his head with his blanked and pulling his wand out from his back pocket. Stuart pressed it close to his chest hoping it would give some sort of comport.   
He had never felt so powerless before, he squeezed his eyes shut willing it all away.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard  
> I may post some art for the story there and other stuff. 
> 
> And I am sorry if there are a lot of mistakes and errors in this fic, english is not my first language.


End file.
